


Melinda May, Vampire Slayer

by kitlee625, Sarahastro



Series: Slayerverse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlee625/pseuds/kitlee625, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/pseuds/Sarahastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories about Melinda May, from childhood to being the vampire slayer. Each chapter is rated individually from T to E.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rated T._
> 
> Age fifteen. Melinda May's boyfriend Phil Coulson learns that she is the slayer.

At first Phil thinks she must have gotten lost, but Melinda does not look lost as she strides confidently into the cemetery. She is wearing dark clothes so it is hard to make her out, but in the dim moonlight he thinks he sees the outline of a pointed object in her hand. He leans his bike against the fence and follows her, careful to stay a few feet behind.

She strides purposefully through the cemetery, scanning the area for something. He has no idea what she is looking for. They are the only people there. He feels a little foolish now. For the past few months he has made up lots of stories to explain her frequent absences and disappearances, often involving drugs or a secret boyfriend. But Melinda looks totally focused and in control, even if he does not understand why she is there.

She marches over to a freshly-dug grave and squats down in the dirt, staring at the headstone. She appears to be waiting for something because she sits there patiently without moving, eyes focused on the grave. Phil hides behind a nearby tree. He wonders whether to confront her directly, but he is afraid that she will refuse to explain what is going on unless he catches her in the act. 

He is about to give up and ask her what is going on when he notices the freshly-laid earth in front of the headstone moving. He watches in horror as first a hand, then an arm and another hand emerge from the ground. A dirty but undeniably human head push through.

Phil screams and runs towards Melinda, trying to pull her out of the way. She is standing now, fists raised with one hand clutching the pointed object, but when she hears his scream she turns and stares at him stunned.

“Phil! --”

Before she can finish, the thing rushes at her and knocks her over. Before he can figure out what to do, she has hit him, first in the face, and then in the stomach so that he falls to ground. Phil rushes to her side. “Are you okay?” he asks as he stretches out his hand to help her up.

But instead of taking it, she leaps to her feet and runs towards the fallen figure. She thrusts the stake into his heart, and he disappears into a cloud of dust.

Phil opens his mouth to thank her, but before he can say anything, she turns and stares at him angrily. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you. I wanted to know what you’ve been doing every night.”

“It’s dangerous out here! You could have been killed!”

“I was worried about you. I thought you might be in trouble, or that you might be cheating on me.”

She stares at him with a look of hurt and disbelief. “How could you think that I would ever cheat on you?”

“I didn’t know what to think! You’ve been distant for months, blowing me off and lying to me.”

“Well I haven’t been cheating on you. This is what I’ve been doing -- going out into the cemetery at night to slay vampires. I’m the Slayer. It’s my destiny. Now go home and stay away from here.”

She turns to patrol the rest of the cemetery, and Phil chases after her. “I can’t leave you alone out here. I want to help.”

“You can’t help me. I’m the Slayer. I have powers and training. You don’t. This is too dangerous for you.”

“But Melinda --”

She whirls around to face him. “Just go, Phil! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can’t just leave you. Please. I can’t stand by and let you face this alone.”

Fury had warned her not to tell Phil anything. He said that involving him in this would only endanger him. But looking into his blue eyes, she cannot imagine shutting him out. Phil has been her best friend since kindergarten and her boyfriend since ninth grade. She has never kept anything this big from him before. “All right. I don’t think there are going to be any more vampires tonight. We should go home. Tomorrow we’ll talk to Fury.”

“Fury? The librarian?”

“He’s the Watcher. He helps me. Trains me and teaches me things. Meet me there during lunch.” Hopefully she can get there before him and explain the situation to Fury. Fury is not going to be happy. But somehow, with Phil walking out of the cemetery beside her, she feels better. It had not felt right to be doing this without him. She takes his hand, and he smiles at her.

“I love you so much. And we can do this together. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

Melinda tries to push aside her worries and doubts. She is not sure that she can keep Phil safe, but she also knows how much she needs him. She smiles at him and says, “I always feel better knowing you have my back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rated T._
> 
> Age twelve. Melinda May meets her watcher, Peggy Carter.

The first time Melinda May meets Peggy Carter, she is twelve years old. A red convertible pulls up to the curb as she is leaving school, and Melinda stops to stare at it. There is a woman behind the wheel, as sleek and stylish as the car she drives, and when she speaks it is with a crisp British accent.

“Melinda May?”

Her mother has always warned her against talking to strangers. Melinda backs away a few steps towards the school. “Yes?”

“Peggy Carter.” She hops out of the car so she is standing in front of Melinda and extends her hand. “I’m here to talk to you about your future.”

“My future?”

“Your destiny.”

“My destiny?” Melinda stares at the woman with disbelief, but she has a serious, matter-of-fact look on her face. “I have to go. I have to get to ballet.”

“Do you like ballet?” Melinda nods. “It comes naturally to you, am I correct? You’ve always been naturally gifted physically -- strong, agile.”

“How did you know that?”

“Because, as I said earlier, you have a destiny. You have been chosen for a specific purpose, and I am here to help you achieve that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Melinda says. “I’m just a regular girl.”

Peggy gives her a gentle smile. “You aren’t ordinary, Melinda. You are very special.” She hands Melinda a business card. “I need to speak to you and your mother at length. Here is a number where you can reach me.”

Melinda takes the card. It is very simple, bearing only her name and a handwritten phone number.

“Please contact me as soon as you can. It is very important that I speak to you and your mother.”

As soon as her mother picks her up from ballet, she hands her the card. Her mother frowns. “Who is she? What does she want?”

“I don’t know. She just said she wanted to talk to you about me. She says I have a destiny.”

“A destiny? Is she trying to recruit you for a private school?”

“I don’t know.”

Her mother calls Peggy Carter as soon as they get home. To their surprise, she insists on coming over that night, right after they finish dinner. The three of them sit in the living room, Melinda beside her mother on the couch and Peggy sitting in an armchair with a thick file in front of her on the coffee table.

“My name is Peggy Carter. I work for an organization known as the Watchers’ Council, which is dedicated to protecting the world from the forces of evil. Our primary weapon is the slayer, one girl endowed with special powers to help her fight demons and vampires.” She pauses as if gauging their reaction, but they are both silent. “Melinda May has the potential to be the slayer. I have been sent here to train her and prepare her in the event she is chosen.”

Neither Melinda or her mother speak at first. Finally Melinda says, “Vampires?”

“They are real, I’m afraid, as are demons. I know this is hard to believe, but as residents of Sunnydale you must have heard of strange occurrences in the past. Mysterious accidents and natural disasters, unexplained violent deaths… ”

“I work in the District Attorney’s office,” Ms. May says. “I know what you mean.”

Peggy nods and looks at Melinda. “Part of my job is to teach you how to fight these creatures. They are very dangerous, but with proper training and your natural slayer abilities, you will be able to stand against them.”

“What abilities?” Melinda asks.

“If you becomes the slayer, you will be given enhanced strength, stamina, and reflexes, as well as remarkable healing powers. Right now you have some of these gifts, but what you primarily have is potential. I am here to hone that potential in case you are chosen.”

“How will I be chosen?”

“It can happen at any time. There must always be a slayer, and so when one dies another is called to take her place.”

Melinda licks her lips nervously. “Dies?” Her mother reaches over and takes her hand.

Peggy’s eyes are compassionate, but her voice is firm. “I’m not going to pretend this isn’t dangerous. If you are chosen to be the slayer, you will have to put your life on the line. That is why we must start your training immediately, so that you will be prepared if you are chosen.”

Her mother looks worried, but Melinda does not hesitate. “All right.”

Her mother squeezes her hand. “Melinda, don’t be hasty.”

What Peggy is telling them sounds insane, and she can see that her mother cannot believe it. Melinda knows that she should doubt Peggy as well, but in her heart she knows that this is the truth. This is her destiny, her responsibility. Melinda pats her mother’s arm reassuringly. “It’s okay Mom. This is something that I need to do.” She looks at Peggy. “When do we begin?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rated E._
> 
> Age sixteen. Melinda and Phil's first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Valentine's Day.

Melinda moans against Phil’s mouth and pulls away from the kiss, slightly breathless. “You feel really good,” she says.

Phil groans. “So do you.” She is all too aware that their bodies are separated by just her panties and his boxers. His fingers stroke her through the thin fabric, making her heart race and her breath come in shallow gasps.

She grabs his wrist and pulls his hand away. “I don’t want to wait any longer. I want us to have sex.”

Phil’s eyes widen. “Really? Are you sure?”

She nods and climbs on top of him. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”

She moves to pull off her shirt, and Phil says, “Wait, right now?”

“What’s wrong with right now?”

He glances at the clock beside her bed. “Well your mom will be home in half an hour. And I want our first time to be special.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know. I just don’t want to have to rush or worry about getting caught. And I thought we could have some candles and music and … nevermind. Don’t laugh.”

“I’m not laughing.” She wraps her arms around his neck. “I think that all sounds nice.” Truthfully, she is not sure if she wants to wait just so he can heighten the mood with candles and music, though she agrees that it would be nice not having to worry about interruptions. “But you know, it’s going to be special no matter what because we’ll be together.”

“I know. But I want to do this right.” He kisses her. “What about Thursday afternoon? My mom won’t be home until late.”

“Okay. I’ll come by after I train with Fury.”

He grins. “I’ll be waiting for you.”

She tries to concentrate with Fury on Thursday, but she cannot stop thinking about Phil. When the final bell had rung, he had kissed her goodbye and run off with a goofy grin on his face, and every time she thinks about him she can feel herself blush.

Finally after she missed the target with the crossbow for the third time, Fury stops her and says, “All right, now I know something is going on. What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“I know it’s not nothing. You’ve never missed with the crossbow this many times.”

“I’m just a little distracted. I’m going on a date with Phil tonight before I go patrolling.”

“So? You two see each other every day.”

Melinda bites her lower lip. “We have something special planned.”

Fury gets a very uncomfortable look on his face. “Does this mean you and I have to have the talk?”

Melinda’s eyes widen in horror. “No. Don’t. Please. I already got the talk from my mother and from Peggy.” She grimaces at the memory.

“All right.” He looks at her warily. “I won’t give you that one. But you need to stay focused. You can’t let your boyfriend distract you.”

“I know.”

He does not say anything else, but he continues to watch her suspiciously for the rest of the training session. Melinda does her best to focus, but she knows that she is still not performing up to her normal standard. Finally Fury sighs and says, “We might as well call it a day.”

“Really?”

“You’re not getting too much done here. Go, get ready for your date.”

Melinda gives him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

Fury grimaces a little and says, “Just be careful.”

Melinda is not exactly sure whether he is talking about patrolling or the date, but she nods and says, “I will be.”

When she gets over to Phil’s house, he looks surprised to see her. “You’re earlier than I thought.”

“Fury let me out early. I was a little distracted.”

He blushes. “Well I’m glad you’re here.” He glances around. “Do you want something to eat? Or we could hang out downstairs and watch TV?”

She smiles at him. She loves how cute he gets when he is nervous. “Let’s just go upstairs.”

She follows him into his bedroom and sits down on his bed while he grabs some matches and lights the candles that he has arranged on his bedside table and along the windowsill. She smiles at him and rolls her eyes.

“What? I thought it would be nice.”

“It’s still light outside.”

He closes the blinds and says, “They’re romantic. And it’ll be dark by the time you leave.”

She raises her eyebrows. He sits down next to her, and she pulls him closer and kisses him. She opens her mouth and his warm tongue slides inside, eliciting a moan. She pushes him back on the bed and straddles him with a mischievous smile. She pulls her shirt off over her head, and he stares at her with a look of awe on his face.

“You’re so beautiful.”

She smiles shyly. “You’ve seen me without my shirt on before.”

He traces the curves of her waist, moving his hands up to cup her breasts. “I know. But you’re always beautiful.” He reaches around to her back and fumbles with the bra clasp for a moment before it opens, and she smiles a little as she pulls it off and lets it fall onto the floor. The rest of their clothes soon follow, and they take a moment to enjoy the sight of each other. She has never seen him completely naked before. Her hands run down his body until she reaches his cock, which she squeezes gently, eliciting a groan.

They lie like that for some time, kissing and touching each other. She wraps her hand around his cock and strokes him until he is gasping, his eyes squeezed shut. Finally she asks, “Do you have a condom?”

He nods. “I’ve had some for a while actually just in case. It’s actually a funny story, when I went to get them --”

She kisses him. She can tell that he is nervous by the way he is babbling. “You should get one.”

“Okay. Just a second.” He gets up and pulls a box out of his underwear drawer, and she hears the tear of foil as he opens one and puts it on before crawling back into bed. They are lying on their sides, facing each other. “How should we -- I mean do you want me to be on top, or --”

She puts her hands on his shoulders and pushes him so that he is lying on his back, then straddles him. “Are you okay like that?” she asks.

“Perfect.” He rests his hands on her hips. It takes a little fumbling to get them both positioned so she can slide him inside of her. She grips the headboard to steady herself as she slowly lowers herself onto him. Beneath her, he squeezes his eyes shut, and his breathing quickens.

“Oh, Melinda,” he groans. “You feel so good.”

“So do you.” She closes her eyes and enjoys the feel of him filling her up. Once he is completely inside her, she starts rocking her hips against him, and he lifts his hips off the bed to meet her. She feels awkward sitting on top of him like that, and she worries that she will fall off, so she lowers herself to press her body against his. He wraps his arms around her tightly. The room fills with the sound of their gasps and the creaking of his bed. It does not take long before Phil is gasping and crying out her name as he comes.

She slides off of him and rolls onto her side as he gets up to dispose of the condom. When he comes back, he wraps his arms around her again and kisses her. “That was amazing.”

“Yeah,” she says. 

As they lie in bed together, his hand moves down between her legs and he begins to stroke her wet folds. His touches make her feel flushed, and when he brushes against her clitoris she gasps. He moves his hand so that his thumb is rubbing against that sensitive spot, and slips first one finger, then a second inside of her. He pumps his fingers inside her, slowly first and then faster until she is thrusting against his hand and moaning. Now it is her turn to cry out his name as her body tightens around his fingers.

“Okay, that was even more amazing,” Melinda says once she catches her breath.

He smiles and kisses her. “I’m glad.” He wraps his body around hers. “Next time will be better even better though. I found a book that has some helpful tips.”

She laughs. “You have a sex book?” Leave it to Phil to look in the library for sex advice.

“I just want it to be perfect,” he says defensively.

“It was,” she reassures him. 

Lying like this in his arms feels pretty much perfect as well, and she drifts off to sleep. Thankfully he has set his alarm, and by the time his mother gets home they are sitting on the couch watching television like it is any other day. But they cannot stop smiling at each other, and when she kisses him goodnight, he whispers in her ear that his mother is working late again on Saturday, and she should come over before they go patrolling.

She smiles. “Sounds like a date.”


End file.
